Babysitting Isn't for Everyone
by FW Wandering
Summary: Loki and Rogue leave their daughter with a babysitter. She takes after her parents, so trouble ensues. Some people shouldn't watch children. Better description inside. Includes Thor, Sif, Valkyrie and maybe a few others.


**I don't own any of the Marvel characters. This is just an idea that popped up in my head while working on a different story, one that would be the main story of this alternate timeline.**

 ** **I'm not sure this pairing has a name. FrostRogue? Roki? FrostedGloves? I'm obsessed anyway. This Rogue is a bit more like the comic Rogue.****

 **This is after this world's Ragnarok and fight with Thanos. In this world Fenris isn't Hela's wolf, that was Garm.**

 **Chapter description: Thor definitely wasn't prepared as he thought, maybe he shouldn't have been left alone with a kid. But the god of thunder and king of Asgard can handle a three year old child for a few hours. Right?**

 **Thunder Blunder**

"Thor!" a little girl with long black hair and two white streaks bounded through the great hall to hug the blonde man's leg tightly. She had on black leggings, green tutu and a green top with a little jean jacket. He let out a happy laugh and scooped her up.

"Little One! How is my favorite niece?" Thor asked as he hugged her tightly.

"Don't crush her ribs!" Loki gave his brother a playful glare, he knew that Thor would never harm a three year old child. He was in a black suite and Rogue appeared next to him in a lovely green formal dress and carrying three bags.

"I would never harm my favorite niece," Thor reminded his brother.

"Only niece," Leah corrected.

"That is why you are my favorite," Thor beamed as he tickled her.

"Where's Sif?" Rogue asked placing the bags down. She was used to her sister in law being around.

"Brun and Sif went off on some secret mission," Thor waved his hand dismissively.

Rogue rolled her eyes. Brunnhilde and Sif got along, for the most part. Both enjoyed fighting, both helped rebuild Asgard's forces after Ragnarok and both wanted to protect Asgard. Sif was completely loyal to Thor and tolerated Loki. Brun actually got along with Loki, being closer to him than Thor, and had chip on her shoulder. Rogue honestly got along better with Brun more than she did with Sif, despite knowing Sif longer.

"In other words you didn't tell them that you were watching Leah," Loki folded his arms and shook his head. The two women were rather fond of the little girl. Honestly, he trusted the two with children more than he did his brother.

"Here are her toys," Rogue gestured to the bags on her left. "She can't sleep without her stuffed wolf and her green blanket. Do not let her play with Mjolnir and she is going through a phase of having tea parties."

"Why can't she play with toys that we played with as children?" Thor frowned.

"They were destroyed," Loki reminded him. How could someone forget the destruction of an entire planet?

"I packed a change of clothes, extra clothes and extra…well everything." Rogue gestured to the bag on her right. She gave Thor a hard glare. "If you need us just call. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Of course," Thor tossed his niece into the air and caught her causing her to giggle. "I am King of Asgard, I can handle watching my niece for a few hours."

Rogue hesitated and then sighed. She went over and gave her daughter a kiss. "Bye Imp, behave for Uncle Thor."

"Have fun," Loki picked her up and hugged her. "Don't cause to much trouble my little Magpie."

"Bye," both Thor and Leah called as the couple walked off.

"If one thing happens to her I'm cutting off his balls and forcing him to eat them," Rogue growled. "Has he ever watched any of your kids?"

"He was too much of an oaf when we were younger," Loki shook his head. Not to mention Loki hadn't had much time his kids, Odin had taken them from him. "I thought at least someone else would be here."

Sif and Brun had their faults. Brun drank and a bit rowdy, but she was also protective and only playfully fought with Leah. Sif wasn't fond of Loki, but she liked Rogue and was loyal and had some mother instincts. They had never left Thor alone with Leah and Loki honestly wasn't sure his brother was up for the task. He adored his daughter, but she was a handful.

"Are you sure no one else can watch her?" Rogue groaned. "Is it too late to get any of her brothers to do it?"

"All the X-Men at a mutant event and we aren't leaving her with any of the teenagers." Loki shook his head. "There is no one else."

There was no way that they were leaving her with any of the Avengers, despite most of them loving the child, but most of them were busy with their own lives or some public appearance. Clint was spending time with his own family, he had promised to take them to some park. There was no way they were letting Rogue's biological mother watch the kids. It was times like this that he wished Wanda hadn't passed, especially since Leah had started to show some magical abilities…among other things. Both of them were just happy she hadn't shown signs of the same powers as Rogue.

His other children were usually up to watching their baby sister, but it was too short notice.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rogue frowned. She knew Thor was a good man and wouldn't purposely do anything to hurt Leah, but accidents happen.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Loki lied. He wasn't positive that was true. "Not to mention I still have that protection charm on her. If she so much as gets a fever or falls I'll know."

* * *

Leah and Thor played many games for the first two hours. Thor took her down to the stables to see her brother, played hide and seek, and they even had a tea party with the stuff animals she had brought. This tea party included a doll of Thor, Wolverine, Loki, and Hulk.

"Your highness," a guard came into the throne room. Leah was playing with her toys on the floor. "There is a matter I wish to discuss."

Five minutes later the guard left and Thor ran a hand down his face. Sometimes he wished that they hadn't had to relocate after Ragnorok. Then again he would also like his other eye back.

"Sorry Little One," Thor looked to his side an on the floor, only to find a toy of Wolverine and himself on the floor. "Little one?"

He jumped out of his seat and began to look around. He ran about the room to try to find her.

Crap, he had lost Leah. He had lost his niece. He had looked away for five minutes, how the hell could she have left the room. What if she got hurt? What if she fell off of Asgardia? Could she fly? Thor could have sworn they mentioned she was showing super strength, but not flight.

"Guards!" Thor yelled. "Leah is missing search the castle and find her!"

She couldn't have gotten far.

* * *

An hour later the guards had started searching the grounds outside the castle.

"Thor what is happening?" Sif demanded as she walked in with Brun right on her heels. Both looked worried and confused.

"Loki and Rogue left Leah here for me to watch her and I took my eyes off her for five minutes and now she has disappeared." Thor sighed. "On top of that Mjolnir has also disappeared. I'm sure she can't pick it up, grown men can't pick it up."

What if it had fallen on top of her?! It could crush her! He could have killed his niece.

"If you can't handle a three year old how will you deal with your own kids?" Brun let out a frustrated sigh as they began to search.

* * *

Leah was unaware of the search that was going on. She had found herself a place to play in one of the gardens; she had even made a new friend. She poured more tea for herself and her guests.

"More tea pretty lady?" Leah asked looking up at the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you little princess," the woman smiled. "You remind me of a friend."

"Your friend can join?" Leah asked hopefully. She didn't have many friends here. Not like home. She had stumbled upon this person having tea in the garden and had been invited to join.

The woman frowned. "I'm afraid that isn't possible, she has passed. Have more apple tarts."

* * *

"Leah! Princess Leah!" Guards yelled as they looked.

"Little One? Come out, this is no time for games." Thor called, they had been looking for an hour once more.

"How can a child get so far so quickly?" Brun frowned. She had checked the stables and the training grounds. She knew how much Leah loved horses and watching the people fight. She had yet to pick a sword up herself though. "Thrud says that she hasn't been there since earlier today with you."

"She isn't in Yggdrasill," Sif frowned as she came running toward them. A new Yggdrasill had been planted not long after they settled here. It was growing quickly and the little girl loved to climb it. "I hope no one took her."

"Your highness," a guard came running.

"You found her?" Thor smiled hopefully.

"No sir," the guard looked nervous. "It seems there is a problem in town. A monster is attacking."

Thor cursed the Norns. Why of all times was this happening? He lost his niece, she could be dead or taken, and now a monster was attacking. Loki was going to kill him.

"Uncle?" a tiny voice said. Leah emerged from the bushes using both hands to drag Mjolnir behind her, using both hands. "Mew Mew?"

"Little One!" Thor smiled and swept her up. "Never run of like that again. Understood?"

Leah nodded. Thor felt his heart swell. He found Leah and she was worthy of Mjolnir. He handed her to Sif. "Uncle will be back soon Little One."

Leah watched as her Uncle swung his hammer and flew off. She looked at Sif and smiled. "Scare uncle?"

Sif frowned. "Leah did you mean to scare him?"

Leah just smiled and pointed at the bush. "Tea?"

"I could go for some strong tea." Brun smiled taking Leah from Sif and walking toward the bush.

"She's definitely Loki's child." Sif grumbled with a smile.

* * *

An hour later Loki and Rogue returned. They entered the throne room to see Sif, Thor and Leah playing on the floor. Leah had placed bows in Thor's hair and makeup on his face. He even had a little tiara. Brun was leaning against a wall drinking.

"Mama!" Leah yelled and then teleported into her father's arms. "Papa!"

"You taught her teleportation?" Rogue groaned looking at her husband.

"No," Loki frowned. Seemed her magic was working quickly, he could tell his wife didn't believe him. He hadn't of course, though she was learning magic quickly. Honestly he was shocked that Lea hadn't teleported earlier in the date.

"We saw on television that you had some trouble, was everything okay?" Rogue asked. She had seen Thor fighting on television, Sif and Brun had better of been back by that time.

"Everything was fine," Thor smiled his goofy innocent smile.

"He lost her for two hours," Brun smirked. She earned a glare from Thor and Sif. She gave a shrug.

"YOU WHAT!" Rogue yelled with a glare. Loki shook his head in disappointment as he held his daughter. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE MY DAUGHTER!"

Thor put his hand in the air. "I looked away and she was gone. She didn't get hurt and we found her in the garden."

"Two hours later," Brun scoffed placing the bottle to her lips again.

Rogue's hands balled into fists. She was going to kill him.

"I think she did it on purpose," Sif frowned, trying to defend her husband. She knew it was better not to anger Rogue."She smiled and giggled about it afterward."

"She could have fallen or been kidnapped," Loki growled at his brother. He didn't doubt that Leah had wondered off on her own to scare his brother, but she wouldn't do it for long.

"We found out she could lift Mjolnir," Thor smiled as if that fact made things better. "She's worthy and she didn't meet anyone she didn't know."

"I TOLD YOU NO HAMMER!" Rogue screamed and Brun ran to stop her from trying to kill Thor.

"She was having a tea party in the garden with her wolf," Sif explained. "As well as Mjolnir."

"Leah, why did you leave Thor?" Loki asked looking at his daughter.

"Thor no like tea," Leah said innocently. Loki knew that crooked little grin, said otherwise. He also knew that she spoke like that often when she was in trouble. He couldn't help but feel proud of her. "Pretty lady does."

Rogue and Loki shared a concerned look.

"Leah, what pretty lady?" Rogue asked as she instantly moved to stand next to her husband and daughter.

"Hair and eyes like Thor," Leah smiled. "Also in the garden."

Rogue glared at Thor. That could be anyone in Asgardia. They said a goodbye to Brun and Sif, before leaving. Leah was falling asleep on Loki's shoulder.

"We are never leaving her alone with him again," Rogue hissed.

Loki nodded, holding Leah even closer. Some lady could have walked off with their daughter. "Did the lady do or say anything to you?"

"We had tea and talk," Leah smiled with her eyes closed. "She gave me pretty apples."

"Apples?" Loki frowned. "Gold ones?"

Leah nodded.

Loki smiled, only one person had golden apples in all the realms. Seemed Leah had a run in with her mother's old friend.

* * *

Thor landed in what looked like an empty old building. He looked around and saw the person that he came here for. The twelve year old girl with long black hair with white streaks didn't even look at him, she continued staring out the window at the city of London.

She had on a green tunic, black shirt underneath, black boots, and black trousers. She had a small gold crown on her head. She had a hood and from what he heard a gold circle with her father's symbol on her chest.

"Are you here to check up on me?" she asked.

"I am concerned about you Little One," Thor told her. She had only been gone a few months and she had gotten caught up in a battle. Now here she sat in a costume. This was a life that they had hoped to avoid for a few more years.

The girl turned to look at him, her green eyes showing her doubt. "Did papa send you? I'm fine; it was just a little invasion with some monsters."

Thor sighed and sat down. "It was enough to make all of us nervous and for you to start wearing a costume."

"I made some friends, I haven't had those here yet." Leah said softly. She had a small smile on her face. "People were in danger. I couldn't just stand there and let them get hurt. I promise I won't do anything too dangerous."

"You also told your parents you wouldn't dress up in tights." Thor gave his niece a hard look. He loved her but Loki was having a panic attack about her being in danger. Loki knew Leah wouldn't do what he said, she was getting toward that age, so he sent Thor.

Thor hadn't argued. He thought his brother was being overprotective; the girl had been trained in multiple fighting styles and weapons. She also had incredible magic abilities. He had to admit he was still worried about her too. She was young, far too young to be in such serious battles. If it was Torrun, his daughter, he wouldn't want her doing such things till his daughter was at least sixteen.

Thor doubted Loki realized how much Leah looked up to Loki. To Leah her parents were her the greatest heroes in all the realms. While she knew Loki made mistakes, she would also defend him and remain loyal to him. She loved her father and Thor knew Loki was wrapped around her reality warping finger.

He also knew how much Leah desired to belong. She had never gotten along with the people of Asgard and attending school with people who were a great deal older than her couldn't be easy. He had vague memories of often seeing Leah with bruises and scratches, even before she came to visit Asgard. Leah was smart though and could usually talk herself out of a situation. Not always.

He remembered once, when Leah was four. She had been at the training grounds, Sif and Thor had been in the healers to check on the unborn Torrun. Leah had come rushing in, her body was quickly bruising. She had cuts and mud on her clothes. The healers said she had a broken rib. He had demanded to know who had hurt her, but she refused.

"I never said promise," Leah pointed out. "Besides the team is mostly going to use me as a healer and magic wielder. They think that putting me in the field is too dangerous and that getting through college will be enough to occupy my time."

Thor let out a sigh of relief. At least she would be safe. While she was attending Oxford, she was to remain in the London Sanctum with the Sorcerer in charge there. She would also continue studying magic as well as attending college. Of course there were other matters he wished to discuss with his niece.

Leah was elegant, graceful, and gentle. She was also a deadly, strong warrior. In many ways she reminded him of Frigga, elegantly and deadly. Also very intimidating and determined. She did what she wanted, much like her father.

"You tied up the Son of Col and stole something of his." Thor growled.

"I might have borrowed a key that was of Asgardian origin," Leah mused and gave him a smile.

"You left the man tied to a chair naked." Thor's eyebrows came together.

"I gave him a safe word." Leah huffed. "Besides he shouldn't be naked in front of one who is innocent, like myself."

Thor laughed. In so many ways she was like Loki. "I'm guessing you have the others?"

"One thing about being a twelve year old girl, people sometimes forget you are there." Leah smiled, but it was sad. He hated when she had a sad smile."I know what they are for and just thought I could use it for some extra protection."

Thor took off a key that he had been wearing around his neck for some time. "I'm trusting you."

"That's probably a mistake." Leah smiled, no longer sad, but took the key. "I promise to be careful."

Thor gave his niece a small hug she was growing up fast. "You could always take-"

"I'm not sure I'm worthy of it anymore, besides Tor needs to get used to using it. You know when she's old enough. She is too much like you, naive and trusting. Thank goodness for Sif, she at least has a good head on her shoulder. She's spiteful but she isn't dumb. Also she knows how to take care of a kid."

Thor just gave her his goofy smile. He knew Leah was one of his biggest fans, the only people she hero worshipped almost as much as her parents. "I'm not that bad."

"You lost me when I was three." Leah gave him a leveled look.

"Only for a few minutes," Thor groaned. Loki and Rogue never let him live that down and Leah was becoming the same way.

"Who loses a three year old for two hours?" Leah smirked.

Thor sighed; sometimes it was easier not to get into a verbal battle with Leah. "As well as Gram I thought you could use some extra defenses."

There was light and then a large black black wolf with glowing red eyes.

"Thori!" Leah smiled.

"Scary girl!" Thori said as he licked her face.

Thor smiled. Thori was the offspring of Garm and a Hel-wolf that had been left alone for a moment. Leah had begged Loki to let her keep Thori, because no one else wanted the foul mouthed mutt.

Thor smiled as he watched his niece play with her dog. She was happy and he wanted to keep her that way. He had failed Loki, he wouldn't fail Leah. If keeping her from Asgard and letting her fight would keep her from becoming bitter or feeling unwanted, then he would make sure she was safe in doing so.

 **I used the name of Thor and Sif's kid in the animated movie. I know in mythology that they have a daughter named Thrud, but there is also the name of one of the Valkyries who serve ale to the einherjar in Valhalla. So I decided to make her one of the new Valkyries that Brunnhilde is training.**

 **Rogue's strength and flight are being passed on because any powers she absorbed or used during pregnancy get passed on.**

 **The sanctum and Mjolnir were repaired/remade.**

 **I couldn't help but putting things from the comics in here. I could see comic Loki naming his daughter Leah after Leah of Hel.**

 **I have a story that is a prequel to this, going into how Rogue and Loki meet. It will also cover events in the MCU, only different. Years later they have a daughter. That story will be posted if this one is received well and if people are interested. I may also continue this story, showing other people babysitting Leah and some of the other kids in my alternate MCU. I can't decide who should be next: Hulk, Deadpool, Hela, or one of Loki's other children.**

 **Leah's costume is that of Kid Loki in the comics. I couldn't help but include Thori in there, but of course I had to change some things.**


End file.
